


Don’t Stop Believing

by LadyQuestfire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuestfire/pseuds/LadyQuestfire
Summary: Jon is just a small town boy and Sansa is a city girl, born and raised in South Detroit...a tale before they take that midnight train to anywhere...





	Don’t Stop Believing

As they dance, her fingers brush slyly across the top of his jeans. She bits her lower lip and pulls him closer and if he thought he was intoxicated by her smell - nothing he’s Ever smelled before and strictly all her — he’s hooked now. 

She smells like luxury. Like the smell of a new BMW, pearls and champagne, but she also smells like freedom wrapped in all its glory and innocence ready to pounce and escape a gilded cage. 

He’s close enough now to her that her check is flush to his and so is the Lower half of him - the part he actively forces to keep calm and low. She closes his eyes for a moment, pumps her fist into air, and grabs his shoulder, singing along with the song...

“Don’t stop believing...”

Sansa, he thinks, I can hardly believe I am holding you, that we are this close, for me to ever stop believing. He wants to do exactly as the song says, “hold on to this feeling” should he never know it again, should it end right here on this dance floor.

She’s closer now, with her face in the nook go his neck and he swears he feels her lips, soft and slightly wet drag against his neck.

“Do you...” she starts to ask. Please, he thinks. Ask me anything, I can’t deny you anything. 

“Do you,” she continues, and now he’s sure, with her hips pressed to his tightly, arms now around his neck with a hold that reminds him of what he thinks her thighs might feel like...”Do you think we could take a drive, Jon?”

“Anywhere, Sansa,” he tells her, taking a second to cup her cheek and draw her eyes to him. He wants her to know in his eyes the truth he is going to share with her. That he means it from the bottom of his soul and if he carried a sword he would lay it before her now. “I’d go with you anywhere you want.”


End file.
